Episode 1421 (18th January 1990)
Plot Lucy is better but Mark is still remorseful about setting the trap and sneaks out to gather up the others. Kathy wonders why Frank wants to see her. Sarah struggles to adjust to life at Emmerdale Farm as she attempts to get used to Jack's habits. Mark admits to setting the gin trap in an attempt to catch mink. Kathy visits Home Farm to see Frank. Zoe warns Frank not to upset Kathy. Annie disapproves of Kate becoming a partner in Emmerdale Farm. Kathy takes Frank to see her land, he tells her that she owes him rent and that he may not want to renew her lease. He says he has plans for the land. Joe buys some proper mink traps in an attempt to show Mark how to use them and catch mink properly. Kathy arrives at Emmerdale Farm upset after her meeting with Frank. Joe blames Zoe for upsetting her and warns her to leave Kathy alone in future. Zoe is disillusioned about her course and tells Kim she's not going back to university. Mark, Gary and Dan set the new mink traps. Annie is frantic when she realises Sam has gone missing whilst she was looking into an airlock in the water pipes. Henry draws up the contract to make Kate a partner in the farm. Rehearsals continue for the play, but Amos is frustrated when Seth changes his lines and complains of an upset stomach and Nick struggles to remember his lines, complaining they're too complicated. Annie finds Sam out with the sheep. She's grateful when Sarah covers for her when Dolly arrives and wonders why they were outside. Kathy tells Zoe that it wasn't her that upset her but Frank. Kate becomes a partner in Emmerdale Farm Ltd. Cast Regular cast *Annie Sugden - Sheila Mercier *Amos - Ronald Magill *Mr Wilks - Arthur Pentelow *Joe Sugden - Frazer Hines *Dolly Skilbeck - Jean Rogers *Jack Sugden - Clive Hornby *Alan Turner - Richard Thorp *Kathy Merrick - Malandra Burrows *Seth - Stan Richards *Kate Sugden - Sally Knyvette *Mark Hughes - Craig McKay *Rachel Hughes - Glenda McKay *Frank Tate - Norman Bowler *Kim Tate - Claire King *Zoe Tate - Leah Bracknell *Nick Bates - Cy Chadwick *Sam Skilbeck - Benjamin Whitehead *Sarah - Madeleine Howard *Robert Sugden - Christopher Smith (uncredited) Guest cast *Dan - Julian Walsh *Gary - Gary Halliday Locations *Unknown woodland *Emmerdale Farm - Farmhouse kitchen, cottage and yard *3 Demdyke Row - Living room *Home Farm - Yard, kitchen and sitting room *Unknown fields *Unknown roads *The Woolpack - Public bar *Village Hall - Interior Notes *This episode was released on the following commercial releases: **Emmerdale DVD released by MMT Laukkanen Ltd on 17th October 2013. Memorable dialogue Nick Bates: (about Frank Tate) "He knows everything Kath, absolutely everything. Well, certainly a lot more than me. He was talking about pricking out yesterday, I thought he was being rude at first." --- Kim Tate: "You'll learn a lot more when you're qualified than Kathy Merrick ever will." Zoe Tate: "Oh I know, it's not fair, is it?" Kim Tate: "Of course it's fair, you've got a better brain than she has." Zoe Tate: "Yes? And what good's it gonna do me? Five years at university, letters after my name... I'm gonna end up in some cosy little practice treating peoples pet poodles for obesity." --- Amos Brearly: "Seth, you're off!" Seth Armstrong: "I am that, Amos. I 'an't felt this poorly since me wedding neet." Category:1990 episodes Category:Emmerdale episodes Category:Episodes released on DVD